1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable top for a bed of a pick-up truck and more particularly pertains to shielding items placed within a bed of a pick-up truck with a retractable top for a bed of a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tops and canopies is known in the prior art. More specifically, tops and canopies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding items within a bed of a truck are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,951 to Nantau et al. discloses a vehicle body retractable top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,325 to Daniels discloses a collapsible canopy for pick-up trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,663 to Weaver et al. discloses a slidable truck cover assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,896 to Li discloses a retractable truck canopy frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,663 to Horton discloses a retracting system for flexible side walls for cargo vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retractable top for a bed of a pick-up truck that is formed of a plurality of rigid sections that are extended and retracted by a motor driving a system of roller mechanisms that are rotatably emplaced on a pair of tracks.
In this respect, the retractable top for a bed of a pick-up truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shielding items placed within a bed of a pick-up truck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved retractable top for a bed of a pick-up truck which can be used for shielding items placed within a bed of a pick-up truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.